


What If...

by Lulu_Song



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Song/pseuds/Lulu_Song
Summary: September 1st 2017,Dear Diary,





	1. Chapter 1

_“Say hi to god.”_

 

_Boom_

 

_“Veronica where have you been? People were saying you killed yourself.”_

 

_“You look like hell.”_

 

_“Thanks, I just got back.”_

 

**28 years later**

 

“Have fun Natalie!” Veronica shouted to her daughter. Natalie Sawyer was starting her freashmen year at, you guessed it, Westerburg High School.  

“Thanks Mom!” Natalie shouted back, blowing her mom a kiss. Veronica remembered her first day. It had been fun, but she was ready to leave Westerburg as soon as seinor year started. Sometimes, she wished she had left. But you can’t change the past, so she didn’t dwell on it for long. It was her little Talie’s big day.  Veronica smiled and started to walk back home.

“Well if it isn’t Veronica Sawyer.” Said a voice from behind her. She turned.

“Mcnamara!” She shouted. She hugged her. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good. Just saw my daughter off. You to?”

“Yeah.” Veronica and Mcnamara talked for a bit, about home, work, kids. Mcnamara was going to art school. She showed Veronica a few of her paintings, and they were actually really good.

“Excuse me,” said a campus guard. “I’m going to ask you to leave. We don’t need any bomb’s being planted.” he joked. Veronica’s face turned pale and anger rushed through her veins. Mcnamara grabbed her wrist.

“Come on Ronnie.” She pulled her away from the guard and the started walking home.

“People shouldn’t make jokes about that stuff.” Veronica said, tears starting to stream down her face.

“I know.” Mcnamara said, rubbing circles in her friend’s back. “Come on. Let’s go get some hot chocolate.”

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Natalie waved bye to her mother and headed into the school. Westerberg had recently been renovated, and it was much nicer than what it was when her mom went to school here. She smiled as she walked through the hall, admiring the mural that a few students had painted. That’s when she crashed into someone. She fell back and her book skidded across the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” Someone said as they grabbed Natalie’s book.

“No I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She said. “I’m Natalie.” She said.  
“Pretty.” The boy said. “I’m Henry. What’s your next class?” Henry asked.

“Spanish II.” Natalie answered. “You?”

“Same thing.” he smiled. They walked down the hallway, just talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry and Natalie hung out the rest of the day. And the rest of the week. They had clicked instantly. It was awesome. Right now, it was monday, at lunch, and the two friends were talking about Natalie’s family. 

“My mom and dad divorced after my dad turned out to be a drunk. But we don’t talk about him. I’ve never even met the guy.” Natalie explained. “My mom works as an art therapist. She actually used worked with one of her friends. Her name’s Heather McNamara. She left though because she wanted to pursue art full time. But anyway, what do your parents do?” Natalie smiled as she finished. 

“Oh my-” 

“Excuse me miss.” a lunchroom attendant interrupted. “Can you put three fingers across your tank top strap?” She demanded. Natalie was confused.

“N-No.” she said.

“Well,” The attendant smiled a wicked smile. “You’ve violated our dress code.”

“Oh, so it's a crime to show shoulders now? What is this, the 1800s?” Natalie fired at the lady. 

“Come with me.” She said, grabbing Natalie by the arm. She dragged her to the principal's office. She was fuming mad.The lady knocked on the principal's door. 

“Come in.” She called.

“Ms.Farm,” The lady started “this young girl not only broke the dress code, but he also sassed me.” Ms.Farn examined Natalie. 

“Thank you Cindy.” Ms.Farm said, dismissing her. “Have a seat…”

“Natalie Sawyer.” Natalie said as she sat.

“Ms.Sawyer, not only did you break the dress code-”

“Which is absurd.”

“You also talked back to the Superintendent, and now me. Usually. This would just be a phone call home, but I want you suspend you for two days.”

 

**Meanwhile**

 

The phone started to ring. 

“Veronica Sawyer, how can I help you?” 

“Hi, Ms.Sawyer, this is Ms.Farm. I have your daughter here with me. She has been suspended for two days. Would you come get her?”  Veronica was confused. Her little Talie? Huh. 

“I’ll be there shortly.” A small car ride later, Veronica was walking up the steps of Westerburg High to get her daughter. 

“Ms. Sawyer.” Ms. Farm said as she walked in. Veronica did a curt nod. “You’ll need to talk with the guidance counselor to discuss what we should do with Natalie in the future.” 

“I’m sorry, what did she do?” Veronica asked.

“You’ll find out at the office.” Veronica nodded and made her way down to the guidance counselor’s office. His back was turned to her. 

“Hi, I’m here to talk about my daughter.” Veronica said to him. He turned around and dropped his pen.

“Veronica…” he trailed off.

“JD?” She whispered “You’re ALIVE?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! PLOT! Another short chapter. By the way, if you couldn't figure it out, this is an AU. (duh Lulu we know)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: light swears.

“YOU'RE ALIVE?!?” Veronica shouted at him. JD stared at her. He looked weird without his trenchcoat. 

“How the hell did you survive?” She demanded. JD looked around. 

“First off, Veronica Sawyer, my name is Asher Brown.” He stated.

“You’re avoiding my question.” She spat

“Maybe I don’t want to answer it.” He replied coldly.

“No, that’s your alias. Do you know how long it’s been? 28 Freaking years, Jason Dean. 28 years of thinking you died. 28 years of therapy. Hell I was almost thrown into the nut house!” Veronica shouted.  Silene followed. Veronica took a deep breath. “Please tell me how you survived.”

“Fine.” he sighed. “When you shot me, I realized all I wanted was a fresh start. That’s why I wanted to blow up the school. But I couldn’t have that here. I couldn’t have that if you knew I was alive. So I faked my suicide. When you turned your back, I ran. I ran fast and far. I don’t remember what happened next. I woke up in a hospital, and told them my name was Asher Brown. And I got my fresh start. I went to college, got a diploma, and I had a kid. I started this job, so nobody turns out like me.” He said. Veronica stared at him. 

“What did my daughter do, JD?” Veronica asked. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“She broke the dress code, and talked back to the principle and the Superintendent.” JD said, getting back to business. "You can take her home today."

"Okay." She said. She got up and made for the door.

"Veronica?" He said. She stopped with her hand on the door. "Do you want to grab a slushy sometime?" Veronica smiled. 

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I will be uploading smaller chapters so I can upload everyday. Also, why are you reading this? It's bad? but like 50 hits? In two days? Thank you!


	4. Quick update to know my characters!

Character: Veronica Sawyer

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Pronouns: She/Her

Status: Divorced 

 

Character: JD

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Pronouns: He/Him

Status: Single Pringle :)

 

Character: Heather McNamara

Sexuality: Asexual 

Pronouns: She/Her

Status: Single Mom

 

Character: Natalie Sawyer

Sexuality: Bisexual/Asexual

Pronouns: She/Her

Status: Crushing 

 

Character: Henry Brown

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Pronouns: He/Him

Status: Crushing

 

Character: Gabbi McNamara

Sexuality: Confused bean

Pronouns: She/Her

Status: Single

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a little chart to know more about the characters. Some things haven't happened yet, and you haven't met Gabbi yet. But that's okay. Now, I have nothing against They/Them pronouns, it's just really confusing to write and read.


	5. Chapter 4

_Knock Knok Knock_

"Hello?" Natalie answers the door.

"Hi. I'm Gabbi McNamara. Are you Natalie Swayer?" Asked the girl who was at the door. She was clutching a notebook and a pen. She looked a bit nervous. 

"Uh... yeah. Come on in." Natalie said. Gabbi walked in the house and Natalie stepped aside. 

"So, whats up?" Natalie asked.

"So, you got expelled right?" Gabbi asked

"Suspended." Natalie corrected.

"Right sorry." She chuckled 

"You got suspended because of your shirt, and a few kids a school want to do a protest. We're wondering if you would spread the word with us?" Gabbi finished. 

"Of corse!" Natalie shouted. "Thats awesome!" Gabbi blushed. "So, you're a McNamara? it's crazy our mom's were friends when they were kids."

"Yeah." Gabbi said. A long uncomfortable silence followed. "Well... my mom's waiting outside. So I gotta go..." 

"Oh. Well it was nice meeting you!' Natalie said. Gabbi smiled and left. 

"Well she's kinda cute." Veronica said from the doorway. Natalie jumped as she noticed her mom.

"Kinda..." Natalie said, blushing. 

"Come on, my little rebel, lets go eat some pasta." Veronica and Natalie headed off towards the kitchen. The pita was good, and the whole time, Natalie couldn't get the McNamara girl out of her head. She was cute, and short. Kinda like a smol bean. No, smaller... a nugget. Yes Gabbi McNamara was a nugget. Natalie couldn't help but smile.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight? You don't have any school tomorrow." Veronica said, smiling at her daughter. Natalie thought for a second. She had watched   _Harry Potter_ so many times, she was sick of it, she wasn't in a _Star Wars_ mood. That left Disney...

"Let's watch the Lion King two!" She said. Nobody else seemed to like it, but for some reason Natalie liked it. She loved how both of the Lion King movies were based off of Shakespeare. More specifically Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet. 

"Fine you nerd." Veronica laughed. 

**One movie later**

Natalie and Veronica were cuddling on the couch, fast asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Some things I forgot in the last character explanations. So hight. 
> 
> Adults (I can't give measurements.):  
> JD (Asher Brown)  
> Veronica Swayer  
> Heather McNamara
> 
> Kids:  
> Henry Brown 5'8"  
> Natalie Swayer 5'4"  
> Gabbi McNamara 4'11" (nugget hight)
> 
> Also, My chapters are more dialogue than anything. That's because this is definitely more like a show. So yeah. Also how come so many freaking reads? This isn't goooood. But thank you so dang much! That's amazing! Just an FYI That I won't normally update on Sundays just cause I want a day off. So that's it for today.  
> See ya in the next one.-Lulu Song


	6. 105 reads?!?

WHAT?!? I WAKE UP TO 105 READS GUYS THATS AMAZING!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I probably won't be updating today, because I'm going to fright fest, but like, thats amazing.

I'll see ya in the next one!-Lulu Song


	7. Chapter 5

She didn't plan on any of this happening. Two days had passed, and Natalie was going back to school, wearing a tank top. Again. She was protesting. But what she did not expect was the amount of people taking part in it. As she walked down the hallway, she past person after person wearing a tank top. There was one guy who wore a sign that said "It's not that distracting... Ya nasty" Natalie giggled when she saw that. 

"Natalie!" Called a voice from behind her. "Glad to see your back!" Henry said as he appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a tank top and short shorts. He also had written "It's not that distracting... Ya nasty." On his arm. 

"You look ridiculous." Natalie said, giggling. 

"Thanks." He replied. "Do you like the slogan? Gabbi wrote it."

"It's wonderful." She said. Together, they walked off to class. 

**Time skip brought to you by: It's to early to** **function properly.**

It was lunch. But they weren't in the cafeteria. Nope! All the girls had to go to the gym, because of their shoulders. There were teachers guarding the doors. A very disgruntled principle took mic form the secretary. 

"This behavior," She started, "Is unacceptable. You are all young ladies. Act like it." She shouted. "I want to know who organized this up rising-"

"I did." Peoples heads turned to see Gabbi McNamara standing. "I would hardly call it an uprising. This isn't a government were trying to overthrow. we're just trying to stop the school board from being a sexist pig. Girls weren't the only ones wearing tank tops. Boys were to. And as much as you claim to have a non sexist dress code, the evidence is right here. It's a good thing that I took. picture of the bleachers. Now, incase that wasn't enough, I would like to ask if anyone in here haven't used She/Her pronouns ever." Nobody raised their hands. "So you see Principle Farm, your dress code is sexist and disgusting." She walked towards the front. "I would also like to ask how many of us you're sending home today." Farm had turned red out of anger during her speech. 

"You have no right to speak like that." Her voice quivered.

"Actually, according to the consistution, I do."

"Detention! All of you!" Farm shouted. "And if you don't come, you're expelled!" Gabbi smiled. 

"Well, if I must."

**Time skip Brought to you by: I'm hungry**

Three classrooms later, and a lot of yelling, Natalie and Gabbi were sitting next to each other, sitting in silence. The whole room was silent. There weren't any teachers  there, but Gabbi would silence anyone who would talk.

"We must show them that we are responsible." She would say.

_Ring!_

Everyone let out a breath and left.

"Is your mom going to be mad?" Gabbi asked.

"Nah. Not at me at least." Natalie said.

"Farm's gonna have a field day." Gabbi chuckled. 

"I'd hate to be her." The two girls laughed.

"I'll see you you tomorrow Gabbi."

"Bye!" Gabbi called over her shoulder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lovely wonderful people are actually reading this... and I love it. Thank you so much! I'll see ya in the next one!- Lulu Song


	8. Chapter 6

Veronica paced the floor of the guidance office. She knew what Natalie was planning. She knew that she would probably get a phone call saying that her daughter had broken the dress code again. She knew it would be in protest of what had happened on Monday. What she was not expecting was to find out that all the girls part of the class of 2021 had landed themselves in detention. 

"You okay?" JD asked. Veronica looked over at him and stopped pacing.

"No. I'm mad at the school board for calling this a "uprising" and I'm disappointed that the school is being sexist about it. What did your son wear today?" Veronica asked. JD chuckled.

"He made us go to the store last night to get short shorts and a tank top."  Veronica laughed. JD smiled.

"Hey Veronica are you busy Saturday?" He asked. 

"I don't think so." She said and started pacing again. "Natalie is going over to Gabbi's house. Why?" She asked. JD looked around nervously.

"Well... um... I was wondering... do you want to grab a slushee?" He asked nervously. Veronica was speechless. 

"You mean like a date? Or just as friends?" She asked, not knowing what she was hoping for.

"Depends on what you want." He replied. Veronica didn't know what she wanted. And how would Natalie feel about this? She had never had a father figure...

"How about as friends. Just for now?" She asked. JD grinned. 

"Sounds great!" He shouted. He cleared his throat. "I'll see you Saturday, Veronica Swayer."

"Bye Jason Dean."

**Time skip brought to you by: ISNT MESSING WITH YOU FUN**

"Hey Natalie?" Veronica called "Can you come here?" Natalie came running down the hallway into her mom's room. 

"Mom I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get a detention, I just wanted to get back at the school. I know revenge wasn't the right answer. I-"

"Natalie." Veronica cut her off. "I'm not mad about that. Actually I'm not mad at all." Veronica rambled. "I'm rambling again. How would you feel about me dating?" She asked her daughter.

"Mom! That would be awesome!" She shouted. "Why? did you find someone?"

"Well, I don't know how I feel about him."

"No rush at all! You find someone right for you!" Natalie looked at her mom. "And you do good this time. Okay?" 

"Okay." Veronica wasn't done. "When are you going to ask Henry out?" Natalie blushed.

"Never. Or not now at least. It's only the second week of school. I have plenty of time to make up my mind."

"Yes you do."Veronica squeezed her shoulder. "You go do your homework.I have to go to an appointment."

"Okay." Natalie started up the stairs. 

"Oh, and Natalie." Veronica stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"No protests tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing, Hurrasment and Blood. (don't hate me)

"Well well well looks like we've got the little piece of scumb!" Shouted a voice from behind her. Gabbi turned around, her fists clenched. This ally was her quickest way home, and she had gone this way many times. But that didn't stop her from being on high alert.

"What did you just call me?" She asked the boy standing behind her. He was towering over her. He had red hair and green eyes. He smirked at her.

"You heard me. You think you can show that much cleavage and not be called a that?" He leaned down and grabbed her boob. Big mistake. Gabbi swung her fist and connected with his ear. He yelled and grabbed his ear, she took that opportunity to swing at his nose. She felt it break as she connected. He screeched at her. 

"EXCUSE ME!" He yelled and pulled something out of his pocket. It caught what little light was in the ally. 

"Crap." She whispered "Nick," Someone else shouted. "Where are you?"  Nick turned toward her. 

"You'll pay for that." He cocked the gun aimed at her head. 

"Nick what the heck are you doing?!?" The voice shouted again. Nick looked at Gabbi and aimed down at her leg. _**BANG!**_ Gabbi screamed as her ears rang. She collapsed to the ground. 

"Lets get out of here." Nick's friend shouted. Gabbi watched as they ran from the ally. As soon as they were gone  she forced herself to her knees and looked at her leg. Nick, despite being less then five feet away, had only grazed her leg. She caught her breath and forced herself to her feet. She limped out of the ally and looked to her left. Home was right there. She continued on her way, moving slowly. She opened the door and dragged herself inside. 

"Mom?" She called. No response.  _Great, s_ he thought as she sighed.  _911\. I need to call 911._ She pulled out her phone and dialed. "Hello? Yeah I got shot. I live at (address don't hate me I don't feel like making one up.) Send an ambulance please!" She now was panicking. 

"Can you stay on the phone?" asked the operator. 

"No I need to call my mom!" She shouted.

"Miss, please calm down. As soon as the ambulance gets there you can call your mom. Now, whats your name?" The operator asked. Gabbi took a breath.

"My name is Gabbi. I'm 14 years old. I was walking home and got groped at. I defended myself and the guy shot me!" She explained. She was starting to here sirens outside. "Oh thank god." Gabbi collapsed on the floor. a pound at the door as the sirens pulled into her driveway. 

"911 we're coming in!" A voice shouted and the door bursted open. A medic walked in and saw a barely conscious Gabbi on her knees. He scooped her up and placed her on the strecher that a few medics had carried in. Gabbi bearly could stay awake. She felt herself slowly get pulled into unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA GUESS WHOS BACK?!?


	10. Chapter 8

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!?" Heather McNamara shouted at the officer in her house. 

"I told you," she said. "She was shot, and is being transported to the hospital." McNamara started to pace the floor. She took a deep breath.

"Can I get a ride?" She asked her. The officer nodded and started to walk out of the house. McNamara followed and picked up her phone. She dialed Veronica's number. She would know what to do... right?

***

"Hey McNamara! What's up?" Veronica asked as she answered the phone.

"Can you meet me at the hospital in 20 minutes?" McNamara said into the phone. She sounded like she was crying. 

"Yeah. What Happened?" Veronica asked, concern in her voice.

"Gabbi got shot!" McNamara shouted into the phone. Veronica started to freak out. "Bring Natalie. I Gotta go." McNamara said before hanging up. Veronica grabbed her purse and charged out the door. She hoped in the car.

"Shoot I forgot Natalie!" She ran back inside and called up the stairs."Natalie! We're going to the hospital!" Natalie ran down the stairs and stopped when she saw her mother. 

"What happened?" She asked, not seeing any trace of blood. 

"I'll explain in the car. We have to go." Veronica almost started pushing Natalie at the door. They walked out the door and sat in the car. Veronica hurriedly shoved the keys into the ignition. She pulled out of the driveway and sped towards the hospital

***

Gabbi woke up in a strange room. It took her a second to remember where she was. A nurse walked in and smiled when he saw Gabbi. 

"Good," he said. "You're up." He walked in and shut the door behind him. Gabbi looked at him. He was tall, with dusty blond hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the standard blue scrubs and a hair net. "My name is James. I suppose you have a lot of questions."

"Where's my mom?" She asked James. She wanted her mom.

"Just outside."

"Can I see her... please?" Gabbi asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Of corse." He answered. He walked to the door and opened it. In sprinted a tear stained McNamara. 

"Gabbi... what happened? Who did it?" She asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to her daughter. "No... forget all that... how are you?"

"I'm okay..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back. I'm sorry I didn't update.  
> 1) I was feeling bad  
> 2) I was busy  
> But I'm back now, and with a schedule.  
> Tuesday and Thursday: What If...  
> Wednesday: A new story  
>  Since I updated this story today, I won't be starting the new book today.
> 
> Also  
> Guys  
> Over 200 hits?  
> Y'all are amazing  
> I love y'all  
> Thank you  
> I will see y'all in the next one! ~ Lulu Song


	11. New Story!!

I have a new story if ya wanna check that out... 

see you in the next one~Lulu Song


	12. Chapter 9

 Natalie and Henry din't go to school the next day. They both decided to stay with Gabbi and their parents agreed. McNamara didn't leave Gabbi's side. Except...

"Ms. McNamara?" A doctor shook her awake. 

"hmmm?"

"Could I speak to you outside?" The doctor asked her. McNamara nodded, and followed the doctor into the hall. The doctor took a deep breath. "It turns out, your daughter lost a lot of blood. To the point that she needs more. And well... we would you to donate blood because of how rare Gabbi's blood type is." McNamara shook her head

"I can't donate my blood. First, because I suffered from blood cancer as a kid and the second, I'm not her biological mother." McNamara replied, feeling powerless about the whole thing. 

"Do you know where we could find her parents?" She asked, clearly thinking there was still hope.

"No... no I can't, it was a closed adoption. And I adored her 4 years ago. I don't even know if her biological parents are still alive." McNamara felt her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Well, here is our solution until we can find someone with her blood type. She could stay in a wheelchair, and she couldn't exert herself. We would have to have her live here for a bit. And we should get her the blood in about two months." The doctor finished. McNamara nodded her head. She wanted Gabbi to have as normal of a life as possible. That's why she was adopted 4 years ago. She could grow up with other kids her age. Not get shot and then have to live in the hospital. At least Natalie could help make her life somewhat normal. And who was that boy's name she would talk about? Henry? Yes, they could help.

"Okay." McNamara sighed. "Thank you doctor?" McNamara said, asking for her name.

"Dr.Dunstock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD JUST STUCK IN TECH WEEK SO I COULDN'T UPDATE UNTILL TODAY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I LOVE YOU ALL.  
> SEE YA IN THE NEXT ONE~ LULU SONG


	13. Its over, isn't it?

Hey guys... So it's been a hot second. I'm here to tell you I will not be updating this story anymore. It's not very good, and I just don't like it. Instead, I will be focusing on an original story called "Signs" that I might publish here. I don't know, is that something you would want to see? Sorry I left ya hanging, so here's how the story goes. 

The guy that shot lil' Macnamara's daughter... guess who that was. Henry. That's right, he's a killer just like his dad. Fun. Lil' Macnamara is fine, don't worry. Lil' Duke comes along and messes with Natalie and Henry wont take that, so that's the end of that character. Lil' Macnamara and Natalie become close and end up dating (everything could be a little gayer), Henry tries to murder BOTH the girls and JD and Veronica save them while Macnamara calls the cops. Henry ends up killing himself (fun) and they all live happily ever after!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until JD also turns out to still be a psychopath and dies too.


End file.
